A washing machine is provided with a detergent pourer. Water is generally sprayed into to the detergent pourer to dissolve a powder detergent or a liquid detergent. Accordingly, if the detergent pourer is not dried well after the washing operation, the detergent pourer may remain wet for a considerably long time.